Mistletoe Magic
by Miyuki
Summary: A Xmas party at the Sohma House, wonder what happens? check it out


Mistletoe Magic  
  
by Miyuki  
  
note: I know this is a little late especially when it's supposed to before xmas at all, but the thought popped up in   
my mind all of a sudden, so I can't help but try it out. I didn't have time to fix much of it b/c just a reminder, this   
fic is a random train of thought. Oh well. I'll try to get "the day I loved another" out as soon as I can. Oh yeah,   
I don't own Furuba so please don't sue me *lives in a box*. tell me what you guys think.   
  
  
"Tohru-kuuuun! What's that you're making? It smells good." Shigure asked as he walked into the kitchen with   
his hands in his sleeves.   
  
"They're cookies for Christmas. I figured that I'd make some since Uo-chan and Hana-chan are coming over."   
Tohru answered as she stood back up with a tray full of almond cookies with green and red sprinkles on them.   
'I'm sure Hana-chan is going to love these.' She thought as she smiled to herself.   
  
"Oh yeah. It's going to be Christmas tomorrow. Has time flown by or what? It was just the other day when we   
had this placed decorated." Shigure commented as he thinks back. His blank looks soon changes into a devilish   
look. 'Heh, they are going to love me for this when they realize what I have in store for those kiddies.'   
  
Minutes later Kyou came into the kitchen to get his daily dosage of milk and looked around the kitchen. He   
watched as Tohru happily placed the cookies that she just made on a platter. Just then Yuki walked in still half   
asleep. Kyou quickly puts up his guard and glared at Yuki. Yuki, like he usually does, ignored Kyou and slowly   
treaded across towards Tohru. He quickly took a sniff of the freshly baked cookies and his eyes opened wide.   
  
"Honda-san, they smell good." He smiled at her and Tohru smiled back.   
  
"Would you like to try one out?" She asked.   
  
"I'd love to." He replied and took a cookie. He took a bite out of it and responded, "They're really good Honda-san."  
  
Kyou watched as Yuki and Tohru shared a moment together. He glared at the two with envy as he gulped down   
his milk. Tohru looked at Kyou.  
"Kyou-kun, do you want to try out a cookie?" She asked.   
  
Kyou looked at Tohru and responded, "Well! I'll try one out. Don't want you killing anyone with these cookies.   
Of course getting rid of the mouse would be okay with me." He goes over and and took a bite out of the cookie.   
Tohru watched as Kyou ate the cookie and waited for his response.   
  
"It's passing." Kyou responded and walks away.   
  
As he walked away, Yuki comments, "What took you so long to figure that out?" Kyou turned back and looked   
at him angrily. Tohru comes in between the two.   
  
"Now now, you two, thank you for your comments. It's Christmas tomorrow. Are you guys planning on going   
back to the Main House tomorrow?"  
  
They both looked at Tohru and responded. "Of course not!"   
They stare at each other again. Yuki speaks.   
  
"This is going to be a Christmas that we'll never forget. All for you Honda-san." Tohru blushed as his words.   
  
"Why would we want to go back there for Christmas anyways?" Kyou added.   
  
"I see." Tohru responded. "Anyways, tonight everyone is coming over for a Christmas Eve dinner party. I   
hope everyone will enjoy it."  
  
Yuki asked, "Honda-san, do you need any help?"  
  
Kyou quickly jumped in. "I want to help!"   
  
Tohru smiled as she looked at both of them, "It would be much appreciated."   
  
  
So Tohru, Yuki, and Kyou began decorating the home in preparation for the dinner party that night. The boys   
were on their best behaviors the whole day since they both did not want to mess things up for Tohru. In the   
middle of the preparation, Uo-chan and Hana-chan arrived with their gifts for Tohru and also helped out in the   
preparation. As the day went by, Shigure tip-toed around the teenagers and watched as they moved around the   
home without even noticing him. He snickered as he placed a certain plant above one of the doors.  
  
Day soon became night and soon most of the Juunishi members arrived for the party. Hatori and Ayame arrived   
together. It took them moments before before the 3 musketeers mingled together. Next came Haru, Momiji, and   
Kisa and the three hung around with the rest of the teenagers. Kagura that arrived last and soon the party officially   
commenced. There were many delicious platters of food that were made by Tohru which everyone commented as a   
job well done. The food soon disappeared as everyone ate everything with their stomachs contently filled.   
  
The gang all sat around as they continued on talking to each other. Shigure whispered something to Ayame and   
Hatori and started laughing. Ayame was happy and was about to blurt out the sudden event but Shigure quickly   
placed a hand on his mouth to close what he was about to say and Hatori who was also interested in this little idea   
held Ayame down in order to see if the trick was going to work.   
  
"Does anyone need anymore snacks?" Tohru asked as she got up to fill up more snacks on the platter.   
  
"Me!" Momiji yelled out.   
  
"Thank you Tohru." Hana-chan said.   
  
"I would like some more." Kisa said quietly. Tohru smiled and started walking back into the kitchen.   
  
'This party was perfect! Everyone enjoyed the food and we're all sitting happily together. Just like a family!' Tohru   
thought to herself. As she was about to come out from the kitchen, Yuki looked at her and offered a hand.  
  
"Wait, let me help you Honda-san." Yuki got up to help her with the plattered filled with snacks.   
  
"Thank you, Yuki-kun." She handed the platter to him. They both were about to walk back into the living room until   
Shigure spoke.   
  
"Yuki and Tohru-kun." They both stopped and looked at Shigure. "I'm sure you've heard of a western culture where   
they use a plant called mistletoe right?"  
  
Yuki quickly blushed at the word and then started glaring at Shigure, "What do you mean by that? What's with all   
this nonsense talk?"  
  
Tohru looked up to notice a mistletoe right about their heads. She too blushed as she realized that they have just   
landed in a hot spot. She looked at Yuki and Yuki looked at her in a shockingly way.   
  
"Ummm...if it's okay with you Tohru." Yuki asked.  
  
"It's okay. It's tradition right?" Tohru responded.   
  
Yuki and Tohru's head moved closer and kissed each other on the cheek. The whole crowd cheered except for Haru   
and Kyou who remained silent the whole time. Yuki and Tohru were beet red as they tried to avoid each other's faces   
for they did not want to see how the other reacted. Tohru was the first to recover and just continued on walking   
forward and sat down with the rest of the teenagers. Yuki soon started moving and placed the snacks on the table.   
The night continued on with laughter as the older trio continued on commenting on how Yuki and Tohru reacted to   
the mistletoe. Of course Yuki took the plant off so no one else would ever fall in the trap.   
  
The party soon came to an end and everyone started leaving. Haru, Momiji, and Kisa were the first to leave and then   
Ayame and Hatori. Last was Kagura who surprisingly was quiet for almost the whole night. As much as Kyou hated   
it he walked her out the door. He and Kagura stood there in front of the door about to say their goodbye's to each other.   
  
"Kyou-kun, you actually wanted ot kiss Tohru-kun huh?"  
  
Kyou blushed and yelled back, "Idiot, who would want to do that with her!"   
  
"Oh yah, I forgot my gift for Kyou-kun!" Kagura took out her present from her kitty bag and handed it to   
Kyou.   
  
"Open it!" She said happily.  
  
He opened it only to find a mistletoe and a small card next to it and it read: "Kyou-kun, I'm sure you know how a   
mistletoe is used right? *heart* But just to let you know, make sure you use it on the right girl okay? I'm sure   
Tohru-kun will be happy when she gets her kiss. Love, Kagura."   
  
Kyou looked wide-eyed at Kagura as she smiled and said, "Merry Christmas Kyou-kun!" She turned forward started   
walking away. Kyou just stood there as he was touched by her words for him. It took him a few seconds to realize what  
he had to do next.  
  
"Kyou-kun? It's getting cold so you should come back in soon...ara? Where's Kyou-kun?" Tohru asked as she noticed   
that someone left the front door wide open so she closed it back.   
  
"Kagura!" Kyou called out as he ran after her. She turned back and wondered what wanted. "Mistletoe...*huff*....is...  
*huff* to be used with the right *huff* person." with those words that Kyou said, he raised the mistletoe above their   
heads and kissed Kagura on the cheek. Kagura was shocked as her cheeks slowly grew rosy by his sudden action.   
She touched her cheek and smiled, "Thank you Kyou-kun."  
"Merry Christmas, Kagura." Kyou said with his rosy cheeks as well and soon started running back towards home.   
  
"This is the best Christmas that a girl could ever want." Kagura said to herself as she continued on walking home.   
  
The end... 


End file.
